


Break

by Starblazey



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblazey/pseuds/Starblazey
Summary: Doug and Kirill are celebrating the holidays. It sounds simple, but with these two there's always a surprise.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Starblazey from Wattpad .  
> That aside I hope you enjoy this fanfic and the show. The show is UwU and this fanfic is Uw no.
> 
> OoF enjoy.

I woke up with a feeling of warmth around my back. I open eyes to realize Doug has his arms around my waist, sleeping peacefully. In the background, the Tv is on playing some random Christmas movie. I start watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and put my head back against it. Not even 5 seconds after he starts moving and turns. There's a THUMP.

"DOUG," I yell as I rub my butt. He groggily rubs his eyes and slowly sat up.

" Should I offer you hand ? " he smiles.

" I don't know shoul-" he pulls me up into his lap and stares at me. Then I start blushing.

" You really look like a girl " he says as he continues to stare.

" Hmpf, I guess I should go find a girl then" I say as I push him a way and turn the opposite direction. Arms started snaked down my waist, his mouth hovered near my ear and he whispered 

" It doesn't matter how you look i'll still love you ".

I can feel my cheeks get even redder. " You flirt," I say as I try to crawl out his arms. He leans down and starts kissing my shoulder. "Doug sto-pp" I say stuttering as he buries his head in my shoulder. 

" You seem to be enjoying it ," he mumbles into my shoulder. 

" Fine, " I say while starting to bury my head in my hands. I feel a weight slowly lift off my shoulder. I lift my head to turn around and see what was happening then his lips met mine. They left as quickly as they came and I fell straight down on his chest. Then his hands took hold of mine.

" Doug , Do you wanna finish watching the movie ? " 

" Nah, i'm enjoying cuddling and teasing you to much," he says with a smug look then he pulls me down , but stops me before I fall into his chest again. I open my eyes to see my face hovering right above his. I lean down to whisper with a smile

" I love you ," Then before I put my lips on his, he pulls my face until we can see directly into each others eyes and mouths on my lips.

" I love you too ,"

His lips touch mine again and I slowly sink into the kiss feeling even warmer then before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End

I hope you enjoyed

With hugs,  
Starblazey


End file.
